Romeo Romeo
by MalWesDel
Summary: Dean is suffering in a stifling relationship with his girlfriend Lane, but he finds solace in the library with the woman of his dreams. Eventual smut so rating will go up :)
1. Chapter 1

Patty looked over the top of her computer at the herd of screaming children and sighed.

Ugh, she thought, _children._

Then the voice of an angel called out.

"Hey! Don't mess those books up! Librarians put a lot of effort into keeping this place tidy and it's awfully rude of you twerps to mess it up!"

Patty's heart fluttered, if she hadn't fallen in love with this beautifuly, godlike stranger already his words swayed her over. _He's respectful to librarians._

 _Unlike all of the other ungrateful teenagers._

The most beautiful man she had ever seen walked up to the counter and flicked his hair out of his eyes.

"HEY beautiful." He winked at her."Do you have any copies of Romeo and Juliet?"

At this she rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you have a school project to complete?"

The beautiful boy smiled at her and said. "Actually its for casual reading. I'm a Shakespeare fan."

Patty fought the urge to fan herself. Was it hot in here?

"Oh?" She asked and a girl came over.

"Dean hurry the fuck up." The girl said as she rolled her eyes. "Why are you taking so long to find that stupid trash book?"

The so called greek god Dean looked sad and it made Patty want to punch the girl in the face. How dare she talk to such a perfect human being in such a way?!

"Okay Lane." Dean whispered shyly and he looked a little bit scared. He leaned and kissed "Lane" on the cheek.

Oh, so they were dating. Well, Patty had the perfect remedy for that.

"Excuse me." She said to "Lane". "But public displays of affection are banned in the library. Please leave and never show your face here again."

"Lane" glared at Patty. "You're going to regret this decision for the rest of your life."

Dean waited until "Lane" had left the library and then he blushed and said to Patty. "Thanks, she's so overbearing but I'm afraid to break up with her."

"You should call the police." Patty suggested with a worried look on her face.

"N-NO." Dean stuttered, holding his own hand. "No it's fine I can deal with it."

"Well." Patty frowned as she handed Romeo and Juliet to the hunk of a man. "If you ever want someone to talk to, or just some space to get away, you're always welcome here."

"Thanks." Dean blushed. "I'll see you around then?"

Patty sighed as Dean exited. She had a feeling she was going to be seeing a lot more of Dean in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Patty drank some black coffe without sugar. Because sugar was for bitches who weren't sweet enough already.

Dean walked in through the library doors and waved and blushed.

"Hey this is my dog." Dean smiled.

"Awww he's so cute." Patty squealed and she went to pat the dog.

"His name is Pole anchor. He loves peas." Dean blushed. "Also do you want to hang out? Maybe see a movie?"

Patty blushed. "Won't your girlfriend mind?"

Dean blushed. "She doesnt' have to know."

Patty smiled. "Okay then."

Dean smiled. "Lets go!"

Patty and Dean walked to the nearest movie place and they chose a zombie movie.

"I love horror films." Dean lied.

"So do I." Patty said.

When they were in the film Dean began to cry because he was scared and he grabbed onto Patty's arm for comfort.

Pole Anchor was barked loudly.

Then.

Patty turned to Dean and looked him in the eyes.

Dean looked back passionatly

They made intense eye contact for the rest of the film.


	3. Chapter 3

Miss Patty and Dean were hanging out in Deans bedroom, listening to music on his laptop and watching a few films.

"I can't believe you've never seen Avatar the Last Airbender!" Dean Laughed. "It's my favourite film of all time.

They watched the film and Patty gasped at all the emotions she felt from it. "Wow, what cinematography genius. Easily the best film of all time!"

Dean was blushing and Patty frowned. "Why is your face all red?" She asked.

Dean opened his mouth but two people burst into his room.

"Hey dean!" They shouted.

"OH hey!" Dean said to them "Um Patty these are my best friends Lorelei and Rory."

Lorelei was smoking a cigarette and Rory was smirking at Patty.

"Damn, you wanna be my girlfriend?" Rory asked.

Patty scoffed and rolled her eyes. "As if."

"Oh yeah I forgot, Dean likes her." Lorelei glared at Patty and Patty glared.

"Why don't you just fuck off?" Patty hissed. "Can't you see we're busy?"

The two rolled thier eyes and left the room and Dean blushed again.

"Uhm. Patty, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I l-love you patty!" Dean shouted.

"I love you too!" Patty cried.

They kissed passionately.

The end.

* * *

 **dedicated to Em and Mals sister Emibecca - wet xoxox**


End file.
